


Meow

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Animal Instincts, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, kitten!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sorride quando sente la mano di Harry infilarsi tra i suoi capelli per grattarlo dietro le orecchie; ha gli occhi chiusi e le ginocchia contro il petto, e allunga appena il collo per poter sfregare il viso contro la sua gamba. Lo sente ridacchiare, prima che la mano si allontani e le sue labbra si posino piano sulla sua fronte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Louis!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

Louis sorride quando sente la mano di Harry infilarsi tra i suoi capelli per grattarlo dietro le orecchie; ha gli occhi chiusi e le ginocchia contro il petto, e allunga appena il collo per poter sfregare il viso contro la sua gamba. Lo sente ridacchiare, prima che la mano si allontani e le sue labbra si posino piano sulla sua fronte.

“Sei rimasto qui tutto il giorno, vero?” mormora Harry, baciandogli anche una tempia e sfregando il naso vicino all'attaccatura dei suoi capelli; Louis annuisce, ancora ad occhi chiusi, allungando una mano per posarla contro la sua nuca e tirarlo verso di sé, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e trovandoselo sdraiato addosso. Socchiude le palpebre con un verso contento, il viso divertito di Harry a pochi centimetri dal suo, e solleva la testa per sfiorare le labbra con le sue e leccargli l'angolo della bocca con un sorriso.

“Sei pigro,” sussurra l'altro, scuotendo il capo, ma invece di alzarsi e portarlo di peso in cucina per farlo mangiare, come fa in genere, si sistema meglio sul divano, circondandogli la vita con le braccia e ridacchiando quando la coda dell'ibrido si arrotola intorno al suo polso; gli accarezza la base della schiena con affetto, e Louis comincia a fare le fusa senza nemmeno rendersene conto, premendo il volto contro il collo di Harry e cominciando a leccarlo piano, schiacciando le mani contro il suo petto e lasciandosi scappare un miagolio di tanto in tanto.


End file.
